1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a hydrostatic rail guide, and more particularly to a hydrostatic rail guide featuring adjustable hydrostatic pressure from a pressurized oil between a guide carriage and a guide rail.
2. Related Art
The hydrostatic rail guide, of prior art, usually has a plurality of throttles and adjustable oil outlets to supply oil to various positions of the guide carriage, in order to keep the guide rail and guide carriage at a gap from each other. When the guide carriage tilts, different hydrostatic pressures from the pressurized oil occur at different parts of the guide carriage. The more the guide carriage sinks, the larger the hydrostatic pressure from the pressurized oil becomes, triggering the throttle to supply more oil and the oil outlets to narrow its gap. As a result, the increase of the pressurized oil lifts up the portion of the guide carriage that sank previously.
However, without the tilt of the guide carriage, the throttles and the oil outlets are not activated to adjust the oil. Once the tilted guide carriage is balanced at a horizontal position, it is still unable to confirm if the guide carriage has returned to its original level. If unsure of the level that the guide carriage returns to, deviations and errors may occur during processing.